what define us in the end
by LastMelodya
Summary: Biarlah presensinya di semesta Ichigo menjadi penyulut afirmasi dalam hatinya. [canon, drabble]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** canon, miss-typo(s), drabble.

Conflictless and full description **—** sorry not sorry :")

* * *

 **what define us in the end**

 **by LastMelodya**

* * *

 ** ** **.******

Jangan tanya bagaimana awalnya.

Di antara kekasualitasan hidupnya yang terlampau itu tetiba ia hadir mengubah segala yang telah terpahat statis. Awalnya hanya menyulut amarah dengan segala sifat dan sikap tendensi yang diuarkan gadis itu. Tak ada yang berkesan, pada awalnya; sebab dulu ia melihatnya sebagai gadis pemarah yang pendek, datar, dan kehilangan kefemininan. Tapi di antara gemuruh yang terjadi di sekitar rumah, teriakan-teriakan adiknya yang lemah, juga kealufiruan yang tak terarah, gadis itu mengulurkan lengannya, untuk kemudian ia sambut dan sama sekali, secara konotatif, tak ia lepas.

Mengubahnya menjadi entitas baru yang mengenal hal-hal irasionalitas yang mungkin tak terjangau oleh mata telanjang. Tapi ia spesial, katanya. Dapat menangkap hal-hal irasionalitas itu adalah spesial **—** katanya. Padahal, ia merasa hal tersebut merupakan hal yang sama irasionalnya dengan hal-hal irasional itu sendiri.

Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

Mari kita bicarakan siapa subjeknya. Gadis itu. Kuchiki Rukia.

Jadi, setelah awal itu, ada sesuatu yang perlahan terdiferensiasi. Di dalam diri Kurosaki Ichigo. Pengecapnya tak ingin menyebut itu apa, sebab pusat otaknya belum sampai pada hal-hal seperti itu. Dan lagi, ada banyak **—** banyaaaak sekali hal-hal lain yang mendistraksi sesuatu itu. Tapi, ketika pertama kalinya Ichigo sadar adalah saat di mana sosok itu dipaksa pergi dan eksistensinya dihilangkan secara paksa dari dunianya. Mati-matian, ia mengejarnya, dengan dua kakinya yang bahkan belum terbiasa untuk tegak di depan monster menjijikan di dunia Rukia. Cuma simbiosis mutualisme, katanya **—** sebab sejak itu Rukia menjadi salah satu yang menyelamatkan keluarganya. Namun, dalam hati, pelan-pelan, ia menyangkal sendiri. Persetan dengan segala balas budi dan hal-hal semacamnya, sebab ia bergerak untuk menyelamatkan Rukia adalah untuk mengembalikan eksistensi gadis itu ke dalam hidup statisnya. Sebab ada yang berstagnasi di satu titik ketika gadis itu pergi dan untuk kemudian lama tak kembali.

Dogmanya menguat semenjak hari itu. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan putrinya, dan ada beberapa hal-hal lain yang tumbuh semakin dalam. Mereka lebih banyak berbicara tanpa verbalisasi dan paham tanpa harus pengecapnya saling mengujar. Mereka hanya perlu satu dua tatapan, satu dua senyum, dan segalanya sudah tersimpul jelas.

Beberapa kali mereka kembali dipaksa terpisah. Adalah rasa sakit dan nyeri sesak yang tersisa ketika hal itu terjadi. Tapi kemudian segalanya kembali lagi, seolah kosmos memang tak menginginkan mereka terpisah lebih lama. Animo membentuk saling dari keduanya terdistraksi oleh hal-hal semacam perbedaan; aku dan kau terpaut jarak 150 tahun, aku mati dan kau hidup, aku Kuchiki dan kau Kurosaki, serta aku kau-aku kau yang lain yang sebenarnya tak perlu lagi mereka ujar-ujar. Akhir yang indah masih terimplikasi bagai enigma yang entah bagaimana ujung dan batasnya.

Yang jelas, mereka berdua sudah saling terikat pada benang-benang takdir itu. Mungkin akhir mereka terus menerus teretardasi, sebab akhir masih mencari-cari jalannya sendiri.

Tapi, biarlah presensinya di semesta Ichigo menjadi penyulut afirmasi dalam hatinya.

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 **end.**

* * *

 **story only 449 words**

* * *

 **a/n:** ini murni curhatan _absurd_ saya karena kangen IchiRuki yang lama sekali disembunyikan Kubo-sensei. Di antara gelapnya kubikel kamar karena mati lampu sejam yang lalu, saya bingung mau ngapain, buka file Head Over Heels tapi pikiran malah melanglang kangen canon. Heheh.

Saya tahu ini benar-benar absurd, dan ragu apa intinya bakal ketangkep, tapi, sayang kalau nggak di-publish T.T

As always, concrit are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
